LICHT: BOEK1: H1
by numitorino
Summary: The start of the adventures of Peter Fishinger. Start through the eyes of mister riviers, an old history teacher. ALSO: Suzanne Bronkel and Jens Balen


Dit is mijn orginele en nederlandstalige versie:

**TRILOGIE 1: PILAAR VAN LICHT**

**BOEK 1:**

**Hoofdstuk 1:**

Normaal wordt het luiden van de schoolbel door de studenten gezien als een teken van vrijheid, maar niets is minder waar tijdens de examenperiode. Meneer Van Riviers had moeite zijn glimlach te onderdrukken toen hij merkte dat, op het moment dat de bel ging, meerdere studenten angstige blikken wierpen op de klok achter hem. Om hun stress nog wat te vergroten sprak hij met luide en monotone stem: "Jullie hebben nog maximum een half uur om af te geven."

Meneer Van Riviers was eind de 50, had bijna geen haar meer, afgezien van een weelderige, grijze walrussnor en was ongetrouwd. In de ogen van zijn studenten was hij een rasechte sadist, maar het merendeel van zijn collega's waren er, na vele jaren, achter gekomen dat hij eigenlijk een zeer goedaardig karakter had. Hij pakte zijn leerlingen enkel zo hard aan, om hen voor te bereiden voor het 'echte' leven.

Zijn ogen gleden langzaam af van de bladen die hij aan het verbeteren was, naar boven en hij begon rond te kijken in het lokaal. Tegen de weinige collega's die tijd maakten om naar hem te luisteren, klaagde hij meermaals per week, dat het niveau van de leerlingen elk jaar meer naar beneden ging, maar dit jaar spande echt wel de kroon: een klasgemiddelde van nog geen zes op tien, meerdere individuen die al met een voet buiten stonden en bijna niemand die nog zoveel respect had voor de leerkrachten als vroeger.

Helemaal achteraan zaten jongens als Jens Balen, die al meerdere maanden in een jeugdinstelling verbleven had. In het midden zaten er die te veel tijd staken in hun hobby's, waardoor ze nooit taken op tijd konden inleveren. Op de tweede rij zaten drie jongens en een meisje die begin dat jaar met een rockgroep begonnen waren, waardoor ze meestal met half gesloten ogen in de les zaten. En op de eerste rij zaten vooral de strevers.

Allemaal strevers, op twee leerlingen na. Vlak over hem zat Suzanne Bronkel, een beeldschone jongedame, waar alle jongens een oogje op hadden. Ze was niet alleen zeer knap, maar ook nog eens intelligent. Op alle toetsen die Van Riviers die maand afgenomen had, was er nog geen enkele geweest met een lagere score dan zeventig percent. Soms leek het wel alsof ze de gestelde vragen al wist voor deze gesteld werden, maar telkens als haar een opmerking gegeven werd over haar uitzonderlijk studeertalent, verklaarde ze simpelweg dat dit kwam door de Britse eliteschool waartoe ze tot het begin van dat schooljaar behoorde. Haar vader was diplomaat in Londen geweest, maar door een ernstige ziekte van haar moeder, had gezin Bronkel twee maanden voor de examens terug naar België moeten verhuizen. En zelfs met deze moeilijke situatie thuis, bleef Suzanne een echte model-leerling.

Heel anders was de jongen die op de eerste rij aan het raam zat. Ook hij had een moeilijke thuis-situatie: een moeder die bij zijn geboorte overleden was en een Ierse vader met een alcoholverslaving. Maar in tegenstelling to Suzanne, raakte hij altijd in moeilijkheden. Zijn naam was Peter Fishinger.

Alles waar Peter bij betrokken geraakte liep om de een of de andere reden mis. Meneer Riviers was ervan overtuigd dat het geen slechte jongen was, maar gewoon iemand was met heel veel pech. Zelf had hij nog geen drie maanden tevoren, zijn hand bijna letterlijk in het vuur gestoken voor deze jongen op een spoedvergadering met alle leerkrachten. Tijden de praktijkles chemie was er namelijk brand ontstaan in de buurt van een van de gaskranen, waardoor er een lichte ontploffing optrad. Twee leerlingen die bij deze gaskraan bezig waren raakten licht gewond en een derde kwam er met de schrik vanaf. Deze derde was uiteraard Peter. Normaal zou er voor zo'n ongeval niemand het risico lopen van school gestuurd te worden, maar de bewuste kraan was al jaren buiten dienst en de brandweerlieden beweerde dat deze enkel tot ontbranding gebracht kon zijn door bewuste brandstichting. Aangezien Peter er als enige zonder tekenen van verbranding vanaf gekomen was, leek het meest logische dat hij deze kraan op de een of de andere manier had weten aan te steken en zich vervolgens snel uit de voeten gemaakt had. Natuurlijk vond meneer Riviers de bewering belachelijk dat een jongen van amper vijftien jaar oud het juiste materiaal bij zou hebben gehad om de beveiligingskap van een versleten gaskraan los te maken. Uiteindelijk werd na een uur aan discussie besloten dat ze geen leerlingen zonder echte fysieke bewijzen van school konden sturen en mocht Peter blijven.

Maar zelfs nadat meneer Riviers hem beschermd had tegenover de andere leerkrachten, bleef hij Peter toch een vreemde jongen vinden.


End file.
